Known boat designs do not sufficiently insulate passengers and hull contents from shock and vibration. This is particularly true at high speeds and in rough waters, where the motion of the boat relative to the water (waves) results in significant forces translated to the hull, resulting in high accelerations and exaggerated vertical and horizontal movements of the hull, and thereby its passengers and contents. This undesired motion is particularly problematic in lightweight and high speed boats. Indeed, light, fast boats used by coast guard and special operations forces translate so much force, such as through high accelerations and decelerations in use that soldiers and mariners commonly incur back injuries, whether acute or chronic, from riding in such boats. Additionally, the turning and maneuvering of light fast boats can be hampered by rough seas and high speeds.
For all these reasons, there exists a continuing need for boat suspension systems that absorb, deflect, and otherwise mitigate undesirable hull motions, while increasing rider comfort, vessel stability, and maneuvering performance.